freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Fazbear Head
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation), or are you looking for the Backstage filled with several heads of the characters? |-|FNaF2= The Freddy Fazbear Head is a core game mechanic in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 that works as the main replacement to the Doors as a means of keeping the Animatronics away (the others being the Flashlight against Foxy and the Music Box against The Puppet). It is an extra empty Freddy Fazbear head given to the new night shift security guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald, at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The player can use the head by hovering over the red tab at the bottom of the screen (next to the gray Monitor tab). The Freddy Fazbear Head was supplied after complaints were filed "about the (animatronic) characters trying to get into The Office" by a previous security guard. It is used to fool any animatronic (excluding Foxy and The Puppet) that enters The Office into believing that the player is an animatronic themselves. Being the player's only means of defense, it replaces the Doors from the previous game. Advantages *Prevents most animatronics from attacking the player when used correctly. **If Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, or BB are in the Air Vents' blind spots, equipping the Freddy Fazbear Head will prevent them from entering the room and attacking the player. ***Although Toy Bonnie does enter The Office when the Freddy Fazbear Head is equipped, he leaves shortly afterwards, and the entire animation is simply aesthetic. However, in the mobile version, he takes slightly longer to leave and there is no animation. ***Unlike the Doors and Hall Light blind spots from the first game, delaying to put on the Freddy Fazbear Head while an animatronic is in the blind spot will not cause them to enter The Office until the Monitor is raised, no matter how much time passes. **If Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Toy Freddy, or Golden Freddy appear in The Office, putting on the Freddy Fazbear Head immediately will stop them from attacking. Delaying or neglecting to put on the Head will cause the animatronic to disappear with a flicker of the lights, only for them to suddenly attack upon removal of the Freddy Head, raising and lowering the Monitor, or leaving it on for a certain period of time. The animatronic will also forcibly remove the Freddy Fazbear Head from the player in the former scenario, thus ending the night. ***In Golden Freddy's case, he will vanish before immediately attacking the player. The head can be removed immediately after being worn. In the likely event that the player neglects to put on the mask, he will not disappear right away as most players would expect. However, if the player does not flash the light in the hall, regardless if a late reaction occurs, it is still possible to avoid him. *Can be equipped while the Monitor is in its lowering animation. This allows the player to immediately equip the Freddy Fazbear Head, should an animatronic be in The Office. Disadvantages *Does not fool The Puppet or Foxy. *Greatly reduces the player's field of vision. *Prevents the player from seeing the Clock and Flashlight battery. *Prevents use of the Flashlight and the Monitor while worn, and by extension, winding the Music Box. This is here to avoid players exploiting the Freddy Fazbear Head. **The Flashlight being disabled also revokes the ability to repel Foxy. *Does not prevent death if the head is not put on in time. This time decreases to almost immediately on later nights - especially noticeable in the Custom Night Golden Freddy preset. *Will not make BB or Mangle exit The Office once they are already inside. *Prevents the player from looking at the Monitor. Audio The sound that occurs when the Freddy Head is being put on. The sound that occurs when the Freddy Head is being taken off. The breathing sound heard when the player is wearing the Freddy Head. Trivia *Before v1.032, it was possible to both use the Flashlight and wear the head by holding the CTRL key and putting the latter on. However, once the key is released, the Flashlight cannot be activated until after taking off the head. After this patch, this is no longer possible. **This was never possible in the mobile version. This is due to the lack of a keyboard, and the fact that two fingers cannot be placed on any mobile platforms in this game. *During stages of development of the second game, Scott Cawthon released a fourth promotional teaser image on his website. It contains Jeremy in The Office with the head on while Foxy is in the hall. It also contained text that says "No place to run, and exactly one place to hide." Ironically, the head can't be used against Foxy in the final game. *When the head is used against Toy Bonnie while he is in the Right Air Vent's blind spot, he will slide from the right to the center of the player's view, staring into the head while doing so. During this interval, a loud static can be heard and the lights in The Office will flicker. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Toy Freddy also do this but do not slide. *If an animatronic (other than Mangle or BB) has appeared in The Office, the head can save the player if equipped immediately after the Monitor is put down. *There is a glitch in the game in which the Freddy Head stays on while pulling up the Monitor. This makes both the head and the Monitor permanently remain up for the rest of the night. **This means that the player is prone to Foxy, due to being unable to use the Flashlight. *Barring Mangle, BB, and Golden Freddy, if the player puts on the Head when an animatronic appears in The Office, they are unable to take the head off until the animatronic leaves. **This also includes when Toy Bonnie is in the right air vent's light and goes through The Office. *Before the game was released, it was widely believed that the player would put the Freddy Fazbear Head on when an old animatronic was in The Office and leave it off when a new animatronic was in The Office, because it was thought the new ones were made to disable the old animatronics. This was not the case in the actual game, however. *In the game's files, an unused meter labeled as "toxic" can be found. Some speculate this would limit the amount of time the player could wear the Freddy Fazbear Head, like running out of oxygen, since heavy breathing can be heard in the final game. *Toy Freddy's nose on the "CELEBRATE!" poster can still be honked while the player has the head equipped. *It is even harder to put the Freddy Head on in the mobile version, due to some short delay after lowering the Monitor. **However, this means that there is some extra time to put the head on before being attacked by the animatronics. *In the mobile version, the animation for putting on and removing the head is very fast and almost absent. *On some older models of iOS platforms, when Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, or Toy Freddy enter The Office, they take a much longer period of time before they leave than they do in the PC version, whether or not the player equips the head. This can prove to make the later nights very difficult to beat, because during the time they spend in The Office, the Music Box may almost completely wind down, allowing The Puppet to attack the player. *Strangely, if one were to brighten the head in the cutscenes that appear before every night up to Night 4, they would discover that it has a purple tinge to it, as opposed to the reddish-brown colour it has in gameplay. **This may just be due to the overall purplish lighting of the Show Stage. *If seen closely, there seems to be no teeth on the top part of the head, though this may be a minor missing detail that Scott Cawthon forgot to add in. |-|UCN = The Freddy Fazbear Head returns in the Ultimate Custom Night mashup. It is the only way to repel Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Withered Bonnie when they enter the Office. While Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica can enter at any moment they are easy to fool, when Withered Bonnie attack, the player has a shorter time to put on the mask, however he can only enter when the player is watching the cameras. The head can also be used to make Golden Freddy disappear, but it can also be done by flipping up the monitor. Trivia *The head's animation and sound are directly reused from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the only difference is the lack of breathing sound. |-|Gallery = Gameplay LookingThroughTheMask.png|The Head in use. MaskButton.png|The button used to equip/unequip the mask. Fazbear Head Cutscene.png|The Freddy Fazbear Head as used during the cutscenes; this could be Freddy's viewpoint, due to the space between the eyes being larger. FNAF2GameOverScreen.png|The Freddy Fazbear Head in the Game Over Screen Putting_on_freddy_mask.gif|The Freddy Fazbear Head in use as seen in the trailer (click to animate). FiveNightsatFreddys2 12-16-2014 7-36-14 AM-616.png|The Freddy Head glitch. Miscellaneous FivengtBefreddy.jpg|The fourth promotional picture for the second game from Scott's website. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Game Mechanics